


Ocean eyes

by Hiss_hiss_bish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Song: Ocean Eyes (Billie Eilish), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss_hiss_bish/pseuds/Hiss_hiss_bish
Summary: So, I'm new to writing and any constructive criticism in the comments would be appreciated, thank you (:
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 10





	Ocean eyes

_I've been watching you for some time_  
_Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

Annabeth watched the newcomer, she kept a safe distance from him though, she didn't trust him much. Though there was something about him that captivated her. His eyes were sea green, and guarded. They kept looking around like he was searching for something. 

When he looked at her, she could see that he wanted nothing to do with anything else, if he got that one thing he'd been looking for. 

She'd thought it had been power, power over this new world he'd found, but that night, when he was claimed, he seemed more terrified than excited of what it meant - a child of the Big Three. And boy, oh boy, had she been wrong.

_Burning cities and napalm skies_  
_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_  
_Your ocean eyes_

She stared at him as he ran into Kronos' army, his eyes held something she'd never seen before, a sense of wild power. Maybe it was the Achilles' curse. But they glowed with a hatred she hoped she'd never have to see again. 

She had been sure it had been nothing when he took her hand in his as she lay, wounded from the poisoned dagger, the world crumbling around her but his eyes boring into hers like she was the only thing that mattered.

Of course, though, she'd seen it again, even worse, when he'd tried to choke Akhlys with her own poison. And she told herself, this wasn't her Percy, this was someone else, a mirage. And he'd supported this illusion of hers by becoming 'her' Percy again when that glare in his eyes shattered like glass when he realised he'd scared her.

_No fair, you really know how to make me cry when you give me those ocean eyes._  
_I'm scared_  
_I've never fallen from quite this high, fallen into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

She wailed as she saw him crumple under the weight of the curses of the Arai. She had scenarios of Percy in her mind in those few terrifying minutes she couldn't see him, but this was worse, so, so much worse.

He stared at her gratefully, like he was safe to close his eyes now that she was safe. It was the most terrifying thing she'd seen. His green eyes, now murky like the waters aroun them, clouded over and glassy. They no longer held the glint in them that had made her fall in love with him. And that just made her fall harder. 

Her heart broke as the last of the light left in his irises vanished and he lay, broken and dying. All knowing he'd saved her from dying, but what was she living for if she couldn't see his eyes shine every time he saw her; when they glowed with laughter as he wrapped his arms around her; when they looked at her lovingly yet sleepily as he fell asleep in her lap.

_I've been walking through, a world gone blind_  
_Can't stop thinking of your diamond mines_

She stood on the deck of the Argo II, waiting ever so impatiently to see his eyes light up the way they always did when he saw her. They way they'd crinkle up when he smiled so she never wanted to look away.

The moment she saw him, his emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight as he ran towards her and kissed her after so many months spent apart.

She looked into them after half a year and she knew all the things that had gone unspoken. Because Percy Jackson's eyes were a language in themselves. If you look into them long enough, you'll find things in yourself that not even you knew existed.

_Careful creature made friends with time_  
_You left her lonely with the diamond mine, and those ocean eyes_

Annabeth searched and searched and wept for her boyfriend. She prayed like she'd never done before. She looked through every possible place he'd run away to when it all got too much.

She sat in the grass in the park they'd go to where she'd trace out constellations for him, hoping he'd walk in at any moment and kiss her and apologize for leaving like that and everything would be okay.

But it didn't, and she kept searching, but she was scared of what she might find. Another person she lost. Another person who left her alone. And all she could think about as she sat alone in her cabin staring up at the ceiling was the way his eyes seemed to convey every emotion to ever pass his face.

She remembered all those times she'd snuck him into this very bed and they'd laughed and chatted and fallen asleep together. She missed the way she'd kiss his closed eyelids when he'd fall asleep because of exertion due to the Achilles' curse. The way he'd eyes would look at her, groggy and droopy, begging her to come back when she tried to wake up too early in the morning. 

_No fair, you really know how to make me cry when you give me those ocean eyes_  
_I'm scared_ _I've never fallen from quite this high, fallen into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

In the end though, it was fine, she woke up everyday to see his beautiful eyes open along with hers, never closed for too long after hers opened.

She was glad she could cup his face and move her thumbs over his eyelashes, relishing in the fact that whatever happened, and whatever they went through, she was the only thing he could see, nothing more, nothing less. 

Annabeth Chase, the girl he'd fallen in love with. And once you could see yourself in Percy Jackson's eyes, she believed there was nothing better in the world that could happen to you.

___

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new to writing and any constructive criticism in the comments would be appreciated, thank you (:


End file.
